


In Secret

by Number54



Series: Number54's LoveLive!/Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: As you can see by my last three works I've been stuck in NicoMaki hell, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Ravenclaw Maki, Slight NozoEli, Slytherin Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number54/pseuds/Number54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every single night over the past month, Nico and Maki have sneaked out of their common rooms and met up in secret in a broom closet on the third floor. Slight fluff. NicoMaki. Mentioned NozoEli. Hogwarts AU just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Well, guys, this got into my head a couple of nights ago, and I'm just now finishing it. Would've finished it the night I thought of it, but I had work the next morning. It wasn't even supposed to be over a thousand words, but it ended up that way. I tried. Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Version en español en FF.net! (En Secreto)
> 
> \- 54

"Aw, shit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I just remembered I left my fucking wand back in the common room."

"And you stopped to tell me this because...?"

"Because I might need it just in case I have to get those prefects off my back, that's why."

It was late into the night at Hogwarts castle, which meant that the prefects were in the midst of doing their nightly rounds throughout both the castle and the grounds. Like the other students, Nico and Maki were supposed to be asleep in their dorms in their own respective common rooms.

Instead, they were making out in a broom closet somewhere on the third floor. And as strange as a place it was to be conducting such "activities", it was very convenient for both girls. It wasn't a far walk from Ravenclaw Tower for Maki, nor was it a far walk from the Slytherin Dungeon for Nico.

Thankfully, neither of the girls had managed to be caught and sent back to bed by any of the prefects since they'd started these secret rendezvous, which was a little over a month ago.

Maki pushed Nico away slightly and adjusted her currently unloosened blue and silver tie. "Why are you so worried, anyway? Most of the prefects I have to sneak by on the way here are way more harsh than the ones you have to sneak by."

"I thought you and that Sonoda girl were friends, though?" Nico asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the other wall across from her secret girlfriend.

"We are, but she's a stickler when it comes to rules. If she were to catch me, she'd send me back to the dormitory before I could even bat an eyelash. Sometimes, I wished she was more like Nozomi when it comes to her own house."

"It's not just Nozomi, you know? All of the other Slytherin prefects are like that, too. They could catch one of us wandering the dungeons in the middle of night and strike up a normal conversation with us like it's no big deal."

"Wished the Ravenclaw prefects were like that," Maki rubbed at her freshly bruised neck through her unbuttoned collar with a small smirk. "It'd make things a whole lot easier."

Nico also smirked as she looked over the redheaded girl's disheveled appearance, taking pride in the fact that _she_ was the one who got to see Maki in this flustered and messy state. The way the scarlet strands of her red hair stuck out in every direction imaginable, the way her uniform was all wrinkled and halfway undone, and especially the way her amethyst eyes seemed to glow in the semi-bright darkness (Maki had been tired of interrupting their many sessions over the course of the month by breaking away from Nico's heated kisses and casting _Lumos Maxima_ every five minutes, so the two girls done some digging in the closet and found an old lantern with enough supplies to light it but only dimly.).

"Should've told the Sorting Hat you wanted Slytherin, then." The raven-haired girl whispered and pressed a short but sensual kiss onto the younger girl's lips.

After breaking away, Maki began to button her collar back up and straighten her tie. "If I were in Slytherin, I wouldn't have to worry about sneaking out at night to see you."

"Well, yeah, but you can't deny how fun this is." Nico also proceeded to fix her clothes, picking the small Slytherin vest that had earlier been discarded as their session got heated up from the floor of the closet and slid it on.

Maki paused in the midst of taming her messy hair. "What do you mean?"

"Breaking the rules. Sneaking out after dark past curfew just to see the great Nico-Nii. Nothing like that excites you at all?"

"Not really," Maki said after a pause and a small exhale. "The last part maybe, but as for breaking the rules - no."

The twintailed Slytherin chuckled. "Right."

Both girls continued getting dressed in silence. Nico would never admit it to Maki, but this was the part she loved after they finished their little sessions. She just enjoyed talking to the redhead about anything and everything. Granted, she was the one doing most of the talking every single time, but she knew the Ravenclaw was listening and would throw in a comment here and there.

"Nozomi's been acting strange lately." Nico comments.

Maki smirked, adjusting the cuffs of her button up shirt. "Stranger than usual?"

"Her head is just in the clouds 24/7 now. She hasn't even been paying attention during Potions, and that's her favorite class. Even Slughorn is worried. I think it has something to do with that Gryffindor girl."

Nico was met with a puzzled stare from her girlfriend. "Honoka?"

"What? No! No, not her. God, no. The other one. The blonde one. She's the captain and seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I think."

The redhead's puzzled expression immediately desolved in recognition at Nico's description. "I know who you're talking about. Ayase. The only student in this school who's scored the highest on every single one of her O.W.L's, not to mention she's also a prefect."

"Makes sense. Ever since I dragged her out to that Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor a few weeks ago, she's been acting wierd." Nico inspected her nails as she went back to leaning against the wall.

"Sounds like love at first sight to me." Maki's offhanded comment surprised the raven-haired girl.

She grinned. "Oho, don't tell me you believe in that sort of thing, Maki."

"Never said I did."

"Well, do you?"

"Do you?"

"Come on, I asked first."

Maki sighed softly and began to twirl her hair absentmindedly. Nico swore she saw a tiny hint of a blush on the fifth year Ravenclaw's cheeks. "Just don't laugh at me, okay? It's embarrassing."

"Never," Nico slowly took Maki's unoccupied hand into her own and squeezed gently in reassurance. "So, do you?"

After a small bout of silence, the redhead let out a shaky breath - hair twirling intensified. "I didn't believe in any of that, until I met you."

"Me?" The seventh year spoke quietly.

"Yes," Maki's amethyst eyes dared not to meet Nico's crimson ones. "Ever since Kotori introduced me to you and Nozomi on that Hogsmeade Trip last term."

Nico smiled at the memory. "Remember that hardcore snowball fight we all had after that?"

"How could I forget?" It had been one of the most exciting moments in the redhead's life to date. Kotori, Hanayo, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki had all made their way to the outskirts of the village to admire the view of the Shrieking Shack from afar. It was only when they were all ready to turn back did Nozomi chuck a snowball at the back of Nico's head and blamed it on the redhead herself, then Nico had responded by throwing a snowball towards Maki, who, in turn, dodged out of the way, and ended up hitting Kotori in the chest. Then it all went downhill from there.

"You know, looking back on it, Maki," The raven-haired girl cleared her throat. "I never would've imagined how much the stuck up but cute Ravenclaw girl would effect my life like this."

"Like I never would've imagined how much the annoying but tolerable Slytherin girl would effect me like this?"

Nico chuckled, bringing her arms around the taller girl's neck. "You're an ass." She pressed her lips against Maki's still somewhat swollen lips once more. "But I love you."

Maki smiled, bringing their foreheads together. "And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Told you guys I tried. If you're interested in knowing which houses I sorted them into, here they are:
> 
> Honoka - Gryffindor
> 
> Kotori - Hufflepuff
> 
> Umi - Ravenclaw (originally intended for her to be Gryffindor)
> 
> Maki - Ravenclaw
> 
> Rin - Gryffindor
> 
> Hanayo - Hufflepuff
> 
> Nico - Slytherin
> 
> Eli - Gryffindor
> 
> Nozomi - Slytherin
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- 54


End file.
